The invention relates to transducers for measuring force, and particularly to a silicon microelectronic mechanical structure for measuring force. The invention also relates to a method of forming the microelectronic mechanical force transducer.
Semiconductor pressure transducers utilizing a diaphragm formed of semiconductor material are commonly known in the art. Examples of a few of such pressure transducers are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,744,863; 4,853,669; and 4,996,082.
It is also known in the art to use semiconductor material to produce a resonating beam. The beam is excited, usually using electronic means, and the vibratory motion of the beam is detected using electronic means. The signal generated by the electronic means is indicative of the frequency at which the resonating beam is vibrating and thus the physical condition of the beam.